Mistakes in the Warriors Series/Super Editions
The Warriors series is incredibly long, with each book published in a relatively short span of time. As a result, mistakes often appear in the novels, the images, and in the official website devoted to the series. This article documents many of these mistakes the Super Editions. ''Moth Flight's Vision *Slate is said to have only one missing eartip. *Silver Stripe is called a tom. *White Tail is called Black Ear. *Willow Tail is called a tom. *Spotted Fur is called Spotted Tail. *"Clan" is written with a lowercase "c" such that it reads "clan." *Featherwhisker is described as gray. *Cow is said to have yellow eyes. *Fern Leaf is called a gray-and-white she-cat. *Star Flower is said to have purple eyes. *Micah is said to have amber eyes. *Dappled Pelt is called Dappled Spots. *RiverClan is written as River Clan. *Moss Tail is called Swift multiple times. *Dappled Pelt is called Dappled Leaf. *The book states that Moth Flight has not shared a nest with anyone besides Dust Muzzle prior to sharing one with Micah in the RiverClan camp. However, she shares one earlier with Spotted Fur after running away from WindClan. *River Ripple is spelled as River Rippled. *Moth Flight misuses the word clever by saying "cleverest" instead of properly using the phrase "most clever". *Red Claw is described as red twice. *Spottedleaf is shown giving Firestar his last life, when in reality Bluestar gives it to him. *Dangling Leaf is mistakenly called Shade Pelt. *WindClan is written as Wind Clan. *Spotted Fur is called Spotter Fur. *Thorn is called a tom. *Leafstar and her mother are described as brown-and-white tabbies. *Storm Pelt is mistakenly called Dust Muzzle. *Silver Stripe is mistakenly called Silver Pelt. *Bubbling Stream is called Bubbling Spring. *Even after receiving his leader name, Skystar is called Clear Sky by Acorn Fur. *Leaf-bare is mistakenly written without a hyphen so it reads 'leafbare'. *Spider Paw is shown as a bicolored cat. *Honey Pelt is shown as a solid colored cat. *A sentence reads: 'She (Moth Flight) could already smell ''Cloud Spot's herbs.' It should read, 'She could already smell Cloud Spots' herbs.' ''Tallstar's Revenge *In the prologue, Heatherstar is receiving her nine lives and when she is on her eighth, Thrushpelt calls her Heather''star, not her warrior name. *Thrushpelt is mistakenly called a tom. *Hawkheart has his full medicine cat name during Heatherstar's nine lives ceremony despite being listed as a medicine cat apprentice while she is leader in Goosefeather's Curse. *Sandgorse is mistakenly described with green eyes. *Mistmouse is mistakenly described as ginger. *The word "he" is missing before the word "slithered". *Palebird calls a medicine cat apprentice a 'medicine apprentice'. *Hickorynose is described with a gray pelt. *Stagleap is called by his apprentice name twice, despite having been made a warrior a half moon before. *In the allegiances, Moonflower is mentioned as a queen, yet she is seen as an apprentice at the Gathering. *Moonflower is mistakenly described with blue eyes. *Dappletail is seen leading Fuzzypaw and Robinpaw to the Moonstone, despite them being already warriors when she is an apprentice. *Redclaw is mistakenly described as tawny. *Leaf-bare is mistakenly called winter. *Heatherstar is mistakenly described with purple eyes. *Appledawn is mistakenly called a tom. *The word "gaze" is mistakenly written as "glaze". *Pixie is mistakenly called a tom. *Red is mistakenly called tawny. *Shoulder is misspelled as "shudder." *Brackenwing is described as tawny. *Mudclaw is said to be a kit in the nursery when Tallstar became leader in Starlight, but in this book, he is shown as a warrior when Tallstar is going to receive his nine lives. *Flailfoot and Whiteberry are mistakenly described as she-cats. *Clanmates is mistakenly written as "clanmates." ''Yellowfang's Secret *In the allegiances, Frogpaw's mentor isn't listed. *In the allegiances, Poppydawn is mistakenly called dark brown. *In the allegiances, Dappletail is listed as a warrior before Bluekit is born, but in ''Bluestar's Prophecy, Dappletail is still listed as an apprentice when Bluekit is born. *In the allegiances, Sparrowpelt is mistakenly listed as being Halftail despite the fact that his name would not have been changed yet. *In the allegiances, Leopardfoot and Patchpelt are listed as apprentices; when in Bluestar's Prophecy they are first seen as kits. *In the allegiances, Hawkheart is mistakenly called a stone-gray tom with flecks of darker brown fur. *In the allegiances, Fallowtail is mistakenly said to have ginger patches around a gray-flecked muzzle. It is possible, however, that she was mistaken for Birdsong, who has a similar description. *Oakheart is seen as a warrior at Yellowpaw's second Gathering when Yellowfang is supposed to be older than him. *Cedarstar is mistakenly called Cedarheart. *Cloudkit is mistakenly called gray. *Crowtail is mistakenly called a tom. *Though Shrewclaw becomes a warrior at the same time as Talltail, he is shown as an apprentice while Talltail is a warrior. *Raggedpelt is called Raggedstar before he receives his leader name. *Cloudpelt is said to be Raggedpelt's apprentice, but in Bluestar's Prophecy, he is said to be Crowtail's apprentice. *Lizardstripe is said to have three kits, but in Secrets of the Clans and earlier in the book, she has just two. *During Brokenpaw's first Gathering, there are several inconsistencies with Bluestar's Prophecy: **In Bluestar's Prophecy, Hailstar is said to have died prior to this Gathering, but in Yellowfang's Secret, he is shown to still be alive, making the report for RiverClan. **Pinestar is shown as ThunderClan's leader in Yellowfang's Secret, despite having becoming a kittypet long before in Bluestar's Prophecy. **In Bluestar's Prophecy, Brokenpaw starts a fight with two RiverClan apprentices, but in Yellowfang's Secret, he starts a fight between two WindClan apprentices. **In Bluestar's Prophecy, Leopardfoot says that Oakheart broke up the fight, but in Yellowfang's Secret, Cedarstar broke it up. *Mosskit is mistakenly called Molekit. *Mudfur is mistakenly said to be an apprentice instead of a warrior when he becomes Brambleberry's apprentice. *Clawface is called gray. *Cinderpelt is mistakenly shown without a damaged leg and with small tabby stripes on her head in the manga. *Swiftpaw and Brightpaw are mistakenly shown as solid in the manga. *Barkpaw is mistakenly shown as an apprentice long after Talltail became a warrior. *Goosefeather is mentioned to have died before Spottedkit becomes an apprentice, but in Bluestar's Prophecy, she becomes a medicine cat apprentice after Goosefeather retires. *Hollyflower tells Yellowfang that Poolcloud's joints are aching and Yellowfang tells her she'll bring herbs. However on the next page Yellowfang says she needs to get the herbs to Littlebird instead of Poolcloud. *The map is not included within the book. *When the "current apprentices" are listed on page 304, Nightpaw, Clawpaw, Blackpaw, Flintpaw, and Fernpaw, it says their mentors are Foxheart, Crowtail, Rowanberry, and Scorchwind, but there are five apprentices and only four warriors.Revealed in Yellowfang's Secret, page 304 *Despite the ShadowClan cats not needing to travel through WindClan to get to the Moonstone, Yellowfang and Sagewhisker are mentioned to term all the way to the Moonstone through WindClan territory. **Later, Raggedpelt and Yellowfang travel through WindClan territory toward Highstones. *A comma is mistakenly placed in the part Yellowfang, broke in. *"StarClan" is misspelled into "Starclan". *In Rising Storm, Yellowfang mentions that the Carrionplace Disease had killed many cats during her time in ShadowClan. However, no such outbreak occurs during her time in ShadowClan in Yellowfang's Secret. ''Crookedstar's Promise *Softpaw and Whitepaw are not listed under their mentors in the allegiances. *Fallowtail is listed as a queen with kits in the allegiances despite the fact that she is a warrior with an apprentice at the start of the book. *Bluekit and Snowkit are listed in the allegiances, despite not being born at the start of the book. *Foxheart is mistakenly listed as a tom in the allegiances. *Oakkit is mistakenly said to have bracken-colored fur. *Pinestar is mistakenly said to have fox-red fur. *Ottersplash is mistakenly called a tom. *It says that Stormkit stared at his "bother" instead of "brother". *Cedarpelt is called 'Cedarpelt's' incorrectly. *Relieved is misspelled as relived. *Crookedkit is mistakenly called Crooked''paw. *Beetlepaw is called by his warrior name, Beetlenose, while he is still an apprentice. *The Twolegplace is called 'Twoleg place'. *Stonetooth is mistakenly mentioned twice as ShadowClan's deputy after he is shown retiring. *Willowpaw is called "Willowkit" recently after her apprentice ceremony. *Graypaw is called by her warrior name, Graypool, while she is still an apprentice. *Oakheart is called by his apprentice name, despite having already received his warrior name. *Crookedjaw is mistakenly called Crookedpaw just before Willowpaw's assessment. *"Fresh-kill pile" is mistakenly spelled as "fresh-kill pie." *When Hailstar is choosing the cats to remark the borders and Sedgepaw asks if any apprentices are coming, it mistakenly states, "Aren't any apprentices going?' with an apostrophe at the end of the sentence instead of quotation marks. *When Silverhawk lets go of Thistleclaw when Mapleshade brings Crookedjaw to watch them train, it mistakenly says "Silverhawk let go of Thistleclaw", without the period at the end. *Crookedjaw is mistakenly called Crookedstar before he receives his nine lives. *Crookedjaw is called Crookedpaw after becoming deputy. *Softwing's kits have supposedly died, but later they are seen as warriors. *Brambleberry is alive when Stonekit and Mistykit came to live with RiverClan, but in Secrets of the Clans, she is shown to be deceased and in StarClan. *Graystripe is seen watching his kits who are referred to as Featherpaw and Stormpaw when he'd been exiled from RiverClan when they were still kits. *In Forest of Secrets, Mistyfoot is alerted of Silverstream's death two sunrises after the incident, but in the manga Mistyfoot tells Crookedstar of the death the morning after it occurs.Revealed in the manga of Crookedstar's Promise *Mapleshade is mistakenly depicted as a tortoiseshell. *Willowkit and Graykit are mentioned as kits in the Allegiances, despite not being born yet. *At Crookedpaw's first Gathering, the cause of the disturbance at the Gathering is RiverClan bringing up the stolen kits. In Bluestar's Prophecy, the cause is WindClan bringing up the recent battle with ThunderClan. *Shellheart is mistakenly mentioned to be Crookedjaw's mentor. ''Bluestar's Prophecy *Foxheart is mistakenly listed as a tom in the allegiances, and her name is misspelled "Foxhear". *Whitepaw and Dapplepaw are shown to be younger than Speckletail, though they are older than Speckletail in the first arc. *Snowkit is mistakenly called Leopardkit. *Snowpaw is called Snowkit after she is made an apprentice. *Sweetkit is mistakenly described as a small mottled tabby. *Stormtail is mistakenly called Stormfur. *Bluepaw's prey is mentioned as being a mouse and Snowpaw's is a shrew. But a few pages back, Bluepaw had chosen a sparrow and Snowpaw had a mouse. *Hawkheart is mistakenly described as a mottled gray tom. *The word "ever" is spelled "never". *Crookedpaw is described as a gray tabby. *Sunfall is referred to as the ShadowClan deputy. *Hailstar, at a Gathering, reports for WindClan instead of RiverClan. *Shellheart is mistakenly called a she-cat. *Whitestorm is mistakenly described with blue eyes as a kit. *Poppydawn has been mistakenly described as dark brown. *Sunstar is on a patrol with Featherwhisker, Tawnyspots, Lionheart, Whitestorm, Thrushpelt, Adderfang, Stormtail, and Bluefur. But when they get to Steppingstones, Goldenflower is with them. *Thistleclaw is mistakenly described as a dark brown tabby. *There is a space missing between a word and a comma: "I know,little one." *Moonflower is mistakenly said to have amber eyes twice. *Oakheart states that RiverClan cats don't climb trees. However, in Crookedstar's Promise and earlier in Bluestar's Prophecy, RiverClan cats have climbed trees. Firestar's Quest *Goldenflower is listed as an elder, although she hadn't joined the elders quite yet. *Sootpaw is mistakenly described as a young black cat. *Scratch is mistakenly called Sky. *Petal is called by her warrior name, Petalnose, before she becomes part of SkyClan. *Firestar is said to only have six lives left when, prior to the battle with the rats, he had eight. *The book says "The rats probably knew it too; they more were clever than any rats he had ever known." It should say "they were more clever" instead of "they more were clever". *On the night of the Gathering, Rainfur and Petal had stayed behind to look after the kits, however, Rainfur is still on the Skyrock with the other cats. SkyClan's Destiny *Waspwhisker is called Hunchfoot in the allegiances. *Rockkit is not listed as Clovertail's kit. *Even though he is a member of Modern SkyClan, Rainfur is listed as a member of Ancient SkyClan in the allegiances. *In the prologue, the elder, Mousefang, states that she was a kit when SkyClan left the forest. However, in ''Battles of the Clans, she is shown as a warrior during a battle with ThunderClan in the forest, and she is listed as a warrior in Firestar's Quest. *During the dreamed flood, Leafstar is just out of her den watching elders being swept out of theirs when the map shows the leader's den below the elders den. *Although Leafstar states that they had persuaded Shrewtooth to move into the warriors' den two moons ago , shortly afterward, on the very same day, it says that he had lived in the warriors' den for three moons *The word "three" is misspelled to read "thee". *One part reads, "Nettlekit leaned over to whisper into his sister's Plumkit's ear. "We'll sneak out when she's is asleep." It should read, "We'll sneak out when she is asleep." *Poppy seed is misspelled as Poppy head. *Billystorm is mistakenly described with amber eyes several times. *Skywatcher is mistakenly mentioned with green eyes. ''Bramblestar's Storm *There are many mistakes in the Allegiances: **Lilypaw is called tortoiseshell-and-white. **Blackstar is mistakenly said to have one jet-black forepaw. **Ferretclaw is mistakenly called black-and-gray. **Kestrelflight is called mottled gray. **Pouncetail is called Pouncefoot. **Rushtail is called a tom. **Smoky is not capitalized in Coriander's description. *Nightcloud is called Nightpelt. *Cherryfall is said to be Mousewhisker's sister. *Dewpaw is called a she-cat. *In the manga, Lionblaze and Sandstorm are shown as solid instead of tabbies. *Again is spelled as "agin". *Snowpaw is called a she-cat. *Squirrelflight says that she was at Bramblestar's first Gathering. However, she was not born before his first Gathering. *Half-light is mistakenly written as "half light" twice. *Mistystar is mistakenly referred to as the WindClan leader. *Shimmerpelt is mistakenly described as black. *Squirrelflight says that she was Bramblestar's apprentice, when in reality she was Dustpelt's. *The word "jaws" is mistakenly written as "jaw's": e.g., "Lilypaw's jaw's opened and for a moment Bramblestar thought nothing would come out." *Graystripe mistakenly calls Mistystar and Stonefur his children. *Brackenfur is called light brown. *Mistystar is called Miststar. Hawkwing's Journey *Hawkwing is called Hawkpaw shortly after receiving his warrior name. *When the hunting patrol sets out, it includes Sagenose, Harrybrook, and Rain. When they return, instead of Harrybrook among them, it is Firefern instead. Tigerheart's Shadow *Dovewing is said to have green eyes multiple times. *Millie is called a silver tabby. *Breezepaw is called a brown-and-white she-cat. *Beetlewhisker and Heronwing are listed, despite dying prior to the events of this book. *Cinnamon is called orange. *Medicine cat is spelled with a hyphen, so that it reads, "medicine-cat." *Yarrowleaf is said to be Berryheart and Rippletail's littermate. *Rowanclaw is said to have green eyes. *In the manga, Beenose is said to have been drowned by Darktail, when she died of yellowcough earlier. *Darktail is shown with black markings on his body and tail, excluding his black tail. *Lightkit is mistakenly called Shadowkit. *Dovewing's Silence is not listed in the Novellas section at the start of the book. *Rippletail is shown to have escaped the Kin along with Berryheart, Clovertail, and Sparrowtail and joined Tigerheart's patrol back to ShadowClan, although Slatefur is the one intended to join the aforementioned three and join the patrol as seen in ''River of Fire, and Rippletail is a kittypet. References and Citations }} Category:Reference